Hang 5
Hang 5 'is the ninth episode of ''Endurance: Tehachapi. Overview After the four remaining teams test their strength in the Endurance Mission, a discussion about the Samadhi erupts into a shouting match for one team. But up on the hill the painful decision makes emotions run high for everyone! Summary Four teams remain. They meet JD in front of the cabins, who mentions that the last time he saw Daniela, he was not sure that he'll ever see her smile again. He asks her how does it feel to come back from the Temple of Fate, where she mentions that she felt great. He later points out that they've overcame something major the previous night, and he has a note from the recently departed Orange team, as well as the Knowledge piece that they left behind. Erika (Red) reads the note and discovers that the Orange team left their piece to her and Franke, giving them the lead with four Pyramid pieces! Meanwhile, a budding romance might be happening in the Tehachapi Mountains. Everyone notices that Isaac (Green) and Amelia (Blue) are spending a lot of time together, but the two flatly deny anything is going on between them other than just being great friends. Jeszie isn’t buying it, though. She thinks that Amelia is deliberately flirting with her partner, Isaac, to prevent Green from getting rid of the weaker Blue team. Jeszie is definitely not cool with that! As far as she is concerned, Blue needs to go. The players face their next Endurance mission, "Hang Five." In this game, one partner from each team has to hang over the water from a bar attached to a metal beam while their partner sits on top of the beam and uses their legs to push them back and forth over the water. The "hanging" partner must transport five triangles from one side of the platform to the other. The first team to make five round trips and transport all five of their triangles back to the other side of the platform wins the Strength piece as well as the Samadhi. Right off the bat, the real stars of this mission are Isaac and Jeszie. Almost effortlessly, Isaac methodically pushes his way back and forth across the beam, with Jeszie hanging below, transporting their triangles. Franke finds out that his leg strength isn’t nearly what he thought it was, which leaves Erika hanging for an awfully long time! Purple team’s Jonathan tries to push both legs at the same time, but he doesn’t get much momentum. And as usual, the Blue team just can’t seem to get it together enough to win a mission. So once again, no one can beat Isaac and Jeszie. Before any other team, they transport all five pieces and win the game! The Strength piece gives the Green team four pieces and a tie with Red for the lead. However, Green can’t agree on who should get the Samadhi. Isaac wants to protect the Purple team as well as his “alleged” crush, Amelia. Jeszie, however, wants to protect her friend Erika on the Red team. Who does that leave? Nobody! Isaac talks to Jonathan and Shea, thinking that Green should give the Samadhi to Red, but Jeszie thinks that Purple is the next strongest team. He only worries about getting sent to Temple by Blue. However, Shea contradicts that statement by saying that he would send Red and Purple. Isaac wonders why, and Shea asks why he would send Green. He then asks why Green would give the Samadhi, and states that he's hypocritical. Isaac and Jeszie’s discussion soon erupts into a shouting match outside of the cabin, with everyone listening in! Isaac makes it clear that he wants to give Red the Samadhi because they are the strongest team other than Green, and "Erika is a beast at everything she does". However, Jeszie asks if its based off individuality, because Franke screwed up in the day's mission. She then asks why he doesn't want to give the Samadhi to Blue, and points out that in the beginning, Isaac wanted Blue and Gray gone, but Isaac only wanted Gray gone. Jeszie then states that Red and Purple are equal, which Isaac immediately disagrees. Then he tells her how they are equal in the first place. Just when she was about to explain, he asks why she wants to send Purple, with Jonathan saying, "What?!", and Shea and Daniela staring in the background. Jeszie points out that Purple has won a mission, but didn't get a piece, whereas Erika from the Red Team won the Discipline piece, and the remaining pieces were just handed over by the eliminated teams. She then starts screaming why Isaac wants to spare Purple, and he counterattacks by saying why Jeszie wants to save Red, where she comments for the exact same reason. Isaac explains why he isn't sending Purple to Temple, because they're weaker than Red, because Erika was a beast on the team. When Jeszie asks about Jonathan, he points out that he is weak. Jeszie then counterargues by saying Purple were where they are because of Isaac; without him, Purple would've been eliminated earlier. He also points the same situation out in Jeszie's protection of Erika, and explodes into a screaming match about the two teams. The argument ends with the two teammates staring at each other angrily. The argument continues even as Green trudges up the hill to meet JD. Once there, he points out that this was the first time that a team going up the hill was still arguing about who to give the Samadhi to. He wonders how it changed from seeing Green beat out the other three teams, to a full-blown argument. Isaac says that he doesn't want to give it to a certain team, and Jeszie doesn't want to give it to another team. Jeszie objects the claim, stating that Isaac wanted to save 2 teams, J.D. mentions that it was good, because on Endurance, and in real life, a person has to make a decision that makes everyone happy. Jeszie asks who Isaac doesn't want to give the Samadhi to, and he says Purple and Blue. Then, Jeszie points out she stayed with Red since the beginning, while Isaac was committed to Purple and Yellow. However, Yellow was eliminated earlier, and Blue was coming in their place. Amelia breaks down and starts to cry, saying she would rather Green give the Samadhi to Blue than continue fighting. As Amelia tearfully explains her point of view, Erika whispers to Jeszie that she should give the Samadhi to her (Red) just to stop all the bickering. Tearfully, Jeszie gives up and puts the Samadhi (and power to make the decision) in Isaac’s hands. She mentions that she doesn't want to see anybody cry, and admits that each member of the Green Team wanted to do something that was best for themselves, while Erika and Amelia wanted to sacrifice their teams to the Samadhi for everyone else's good. Isaac gives the Samadhi to Red. Franke cracks it open to reveal a drawing of a 60-second clock, which means they will have a 60-second disadvantage in the next Temple mission. Game Play Standings Mission In Hang 5, one team is hanging from a bar, while the other player is on a trolley above them. The player on top has to transport the player below to get 5 triangles on one side, and take them to another. The first team to get all 5 pieces to the other side wins. Production Notes Quotes: *'''Franke: "Four down, nine to go." *'Isaac:' "I wouldn't say I have a crush on Amelia; I mean, we're just really close, and she's like my best friend. I could just talk to her about anything, and she could talk to me about anything; we just trust each other a lot." *'Jeszie:' "Amelia is taking Isaac's focus on the game, and making him focus on her. I think she's just getting in the way so she's got to go." *'J.D.: '"Watching you guys come down here, I am almost looking for the rest of you. You know what I mean; it's only down to the final four teams." *'Isaac' (confessional): "I'm going to be the Endurance Champion. That's right. You're looking at him right here." *'Jeszie:' "Isaac says, to the end, he will save Purple. I say, to my end, I will save Red. That leaves Blue. I think it's just dumb." *'Isaac:' "This is the first time that I've been upset in this game." *'Isaac:' "You're putting words in my mouth now." *'Jeszie:' "Buddy, buddy buddy, and you won't give it to Blue." *'Jeszie:' "And you don't want to send Purple, why why why?" **'Isaac:' "And you don't want to send Red, why?!" **'Jeszie:' 'For the same reason! Cause we are the same!" *'Isaac:' "Because Erika is on their team. Everyone knows Erika is a beast!" *'Jeszie:' "Now let's talk quiet so I can explain to you why--" **'Isaac:' "You're telling me to talk quiet? You're the one who's been screaming this entire time!" *'Isaac:' "Now let's play guess who I am. (screams) Yeah, Jeszie!" *'Franke:' "I've got a bad feeling about this." *'Amelia:' "It would just be better to give us the Samadhi, just like. give it to us. It's not worth making all this conflict than just give it to us." *'Jeszie: '"Because everyone is upset. I mean, while Amelia was talking, Erika talked to me and said 'I'll take it'. It all affected me...but I don't want to see anyone cry; it just's hurts so much more...Erika and Amelia are trying to take it for everyone else. I'm trying to play the game the way it should be played, but Isaac's playing the game, for what's best for him. We think two different ways, but it hurts everyone around us." Trivia *Isaac and Jeszie's fight was one of the top 10 moments from the first four seasons of Endurance. *This is considered one of the most dramatic episodes on Endurance. * With this mission win, it marks Green's third consecutive victory, which ties Blue's from Dial In to Leap of Fate on E1. Episode Links *Endurance: Tehachapi - Hang 5 on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 4 episodes